particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Republican People's Party
Red |Seats1 Title = Senate |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Grand National Assembly |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Local councillors |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Jakania |political parties = Political parties in Jakania |elections = Elections in Jakania |party_logo = }} The Republican People's Party (CHP) was a center-left political party in Jakania. The party was founded in November 4157 by members of the then-ruling secularist military junta, who selected General Mehmet Ali Hoca to be its first chairman. While the party described itself as a "modern, social-democratic and progressive movement," it was accused by its opponents of authoritarianism and ultranationalism. While nominally a secular party, it held a leading role in the Organisation of Ahmadi Cooperation (OAC), and retained close ties to Tukaric nationalists in other nations. Despite its authoritarian origins, the CHP established itself as a mainstream political party throughout the 4160s, and it has led the national government on several occasions, including under Hoca in the periods 4161–65 and 4166–74. The party later merged with minor parties in 4189, to form the National Democratic Union (UDB), thus for a time ending the CHP's independent activities. In 4219, CHP hardliners abandoned the UDB, and relaunched the Republican People's Party. Ökkeş Deniz was chosen as its leader. Radicalized in its opposition to the Majatran Revolutionary Socialist Federation under leader İsmet Bölükbaşı in the 4250s, the party renamed itself as the Nationalist Movement Party. History 4150s The Republican People's Party was set up by leading members of the so-called October Regime, the military junta that governed Jakania from October through December 4157 after staging a bloody coup d'état on 13 October. The junta went on to ratify a secretly pre-drafted constitutional document, replacing the old constitution, before scheduling elections for December. The regime nominated its leader Mehmet Ali Hoca for the position of President of Jakania, who subsequently established the CHP to help his campaign. The party scored 59 out of 120 seats in the legislature, becoming the main opposition, while Hoca narrowly lost the presidency. The party participated in drafting of a new, democratic constitution, which entered into force on 1 January 4159. With the constitution complete, the legislature was dissolved by the president, and Hoca went on to lead the party into the early elections scheduled for later that month. 4160s Following the 4159 snap elections, CHP leader Mehmet Ali Hoca was appointed foreign minister in the grand coalition. His appointment only strengthened tensions between the two ruling parties, however. In 4160 he claimed to be the rightful prime minister, which triggered his expulsion from the cabinet, and which in turn led his CHP to withdraw from the coalition altogether. President Ahmet Erdoğan subsequently issued a writ for snap elections to be held in January 4161, the third general election in four years. The CHP emerged victorious, dropping to 36% of the vote and 180 of 500 seats, but becoming the largest party. Hoca was later sworn in as Prime Minister of Jakania. After four years in power, the party dropped from 180 to 175 seats in the January 4165 elections, and entered the opposition as a center-right coalition government was formed. However, the new government proved unstable, with snap elections being held in November 4165 after its failure to pass a budget. The CHP surged, taking 47% of the vote, and picking up 61 new seats, for a total of 236 of 500. Its leader Hoca subsequently formed a four-party coalition government, becoming prime minister for the second time. 4170s Hoca remained the undisputed head of the CHP until its 4172 congress, when he announced he would not seek re-election as party leader. The congress elected CHP deputy leader Alparslan Sezer as his successor, while Hoca remained in office as prime minister until 4174, when Sezer took over that position as well. After the 4176 elections, Sezer left the prime minister's office to the New Order Party (YDP), and the CHP took a back-seat position in a coalition government with the YDP until 4178, when the coalition collapsed. The fall of the government triggered snap elections, which saw CHP skyrocket to 54% of the vote, and taking a parliamentary majority for the first time. Party leader Alparslan Sezer became President of Jakania, while his predecessor Mehmet Ali Hoca returned to serve as prime minister for the third time. Sezer's success as party leader led some of its members and supporters to start referring to him as Başbuğ, meaning "chief", from the mid-4170s, as part of the gradual formation of a cult of personality around him. This idealization of Sezer by segments of the party membership heightened the personal and political tension between him and his pre-decessor Hoca, which ended with the latter's dismissal from the premiership by President Sezer in early 4181. 4180s After his dismissal of Hoca, President Sezer appointed high-ranking CHP member Meryem Yılmaz as prime minister; she became the first female head of government from the party, and went on to serve until 4187. In elections that year, the party scored a landslide win, taking an absolute majority in the Grand National Assembly. Yılmaz had opted to not be re-nominated as the CHP candidate for premier, and she was thus replaced by Ahmet Öz, who served from 4187 to 4190. In 4189, the Republican People's Party voted to merge with a number of minor political groups, to form the nationalist-oriented National Democratic Union (UDB). This electoral alliance continued to operate until the late 4210s, with the CHP thus not operating as an independent political party between 4189 and 4219. 4210s and 4220s In mid-4219, a group of left-leaning CHP nostalgists within the UDB split from the latter, and re-established the Republican People's Party as an independent political force. A major reason for the split was the UDB's increasing acceptance of the monarchy – which had been reinstated in 4197 – to which the hardline republican CHP had been vehemently opposed. The splinter group elected Ökkeş Deniz, who had served as a cabinet minister in the 4181—87 CHP government of Meryem Yılmaz, as their leader. Deniz led the party into the 4221 elections, where the restored party scored 25% of the vote, and took 192 of 750 seats in the Grand National Assembly. Deniz subsequently became foreign minister in a government led by the centrist republican FDP party of Nammen Ali. In 4222, a move by the FDP-CHP coalition to restore the republic was blocked by royalist independents in the Grand National Assembly. Subsequently, Prime Minister Nammen Ali announced his intention to hold early elections in March 4222, in hopes of obtaining the two-thirds supermajority required to abolish the monarchy. The combined vote share of FDP and CHP rose to 73%, allowing them to re-establish the republic in 4223. Elections under the new constitution were then held in June 4223; Esin Mataracı was nominated by the CHP for the Presidency of the Republic, but narrowly lost to Nammen Ali in the second round. Despite the presidential election loss, CHP leader Ökkeş Deniz became Prime Minister of Jakania in a CHP-FDP coalition. The Deniz cabinet was expanded in 4224 to include the far-left SÖB party. The general election of 4227 saw the CHP secure a landslide victory, surging to 42% of the vote and becoming the largest party in the country for the first time in four decades. CHP leader Deniz formed a two-party coalition with the communists of the SÖB party, continuing as prime minister for another term. Further, the party won its first 100 seats in the newly established Senate of Jakania. Ökkeş Deniz, who at the time had led CHP for a decade, was found dead in his home on 5 November 4229. Medical examiners announced that he died of natural causes; he was 83 years old at the time of his death. Deniz was quickly replaced as Prime Minister of Jakania by caretaker Hüsamettin Mübarek, who had served as foreign minister under Deniz in the periods 4223–4224 and 4227–4229. 4230s Prime Minister Hüsamettin Mübarek was later elected as CHP leader, before calling early elections in 4230 to seek his own mandate as premier. In the elections, CHP fell to below 32% of the vote, losing 57 seats in the Assembly and 12 in the Senate. However, its presidential candidate Mataracı was elected with 54% of the vote, while Mübarek secured a new majority for his coalition. The party regained its 57 lost seats in the 4234 elections, once again taking 226 seats and first place nationally. Meanwhile, President Mataracı was re-elected with 60% of the vote in the runoff. Even though she was constitutionally eligible to run for a third term in 4238, she stepped aside in favor of the CHP veteran Abdurrahim Tuncer, who had already gained the public support of the left-wing SÖB and the right-wing National Unity Party. Tuncer secured election with 58% of the vote in the second round. 4240s Despite his cross-party support, Tuncer declined to seek re-election in 4242, and was thus replaced as President of Jakania by another CHP member, Celal Yılmaz. With the completion of Yılmaz' term in 4246, the party had held control of the office for an unprecedented 16-year streak. That year, the CHP endorsed the unsuccessful Socialist candidate Denk Özer. Furthermore, in 4244, Hüsamettin Mübarek beat Mehmet Ali Hoca's previous record – 15 years – to become the longest-serving CHP prime minister. When Mübarek ultimately declined to stand for re-election as prime minister in 4250, he had served uninterrupted for 21 years, from 4229. In 4245, the Republican People's Party became the Jakanian member of the Forum for Reformist Cooperation. 4250s Following Mübarek's declining to seek re-election in 4250, the CHP party executive announced that they would field no candidate for prime minister prior to the election, instead opting to wait until its results were clear. He also announced that he would step down as party leader after the election. Against the wishes of Mübarek, the CHP subsequently voted to establish a formal coalition with the SÖB and the hard-left Jakanian Communist Party, with whom they were to nominate a joint candidate after the election. İsmet Bölükbaşı (finance minister 4246–50) of the CHP was nominated as the bloc's presidential candidate. The Republican People's Party ultimately emerged as the strongest leftist party in the election, with 26% of the vote and 139 seats in the Grand National Assembly, while the leftist bloc secured 54% of the vote and 289 seats. Meanwhile, Bölükbaşı won 58% in the presidential runoff. After the election and Mübarek's resignation from the premiership, Bölükbaşı was elected to replace him as CHP leader. Further, Hatice Katırcı of the CHP was elected as Prime Minister of Jakania, becoming the second female CHP prime minister. However, only 11 months later, her government was ousted by a the opposition bloc, with CHP subsequently entering the opposition for the first time in 30 years. In the elections of 4254, the CHP collapsed to just 15% of the vote, its weakest-ever score, though it retained its second-place position. However, leader Bölükbaşı won re-election as President of Jakania with 57% of the vote. In 4256, the party was able to form a coalition with the National Liberal Party (ULP) and the monarchist SP, further demonstrating the rightward drift of the CHP under leaders Mübarek and Bölükbaşı. Back in power after five years in opposition, Hüseyin Babacan of the CHP returned to the cabinet as foreign minister in the period 4256–62, after having previously served in the decade from 4229–39. Babacan was elected deputy leader of CHP in 4257. The following year, CHP rose to 16% of the vote, again coming in second place, with 89 of 535 seats in the lower house, and 38 of 235 in the upper house. Bölükbaşı won an unprecedented third term as president, taking 33,000,000 votes, or 61% of the total. Becoming increasingly radically nationalist in the 4250s under leader İsmet Bölükbaşı, the party voted to rebrand itself as the Nationalist Movement Party (MHP) in November 4258. Election results Presidential elections Lower house elections Upper house elections Local elections Prominent members Party leaders Prime Ministers of Jakania *Mehmet Ali Hoca (4161 — 4165, 4166 — 4174, 4178 — 4181) *Alparslan Sezer (4174 — 4176) *Meryem Yılmaz (4181 — 4187) *Ahmet Öz (4187 — 4190) *Ökkeş Deniz (4223 — 4229) *Hüsamettin Mübarek (4229 — 4250) *Hatice Katırcı (4250 — 4251) Presidents of Jakania *Alparslan Sezer (4178 — 4182, 4187 — 4191) *Esin Mataracı (4230 — 4238) *Abdurrahim Tuncer (4238 — 4242) *Celal Yılmaz (4242 — 4246) *İsmet Bölükbaşı (4250 — 4262) Category:Political parties in Jakania Category:CHP and successor parties Category:Ulusalcılık